


The hottest thing you have

by AlleyMichaelis



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Christmas Fluff, Coffee Shops, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Sort Of, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27627220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlleyMichaelis/pseuds/AlleyMichaelis
Summary: It was a cold day, and Dean just wanted a hot beverage.At the end, he doesn't get it. But he gets something better instead.orCastiel works at a coffe shop. Dean is that one costumer he can't help but be in love with.
Relationships: Castiel & Meg Masters, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 47





	The hottest thing you have

Kansas was always cold in the winter, it was a fact Dean was used to. Besides, with the multiple trips he and his brother used to take with his father, Dean came to know places even colder than Kansas, like Canada and their fucking ball-freezing weather. He’d never go back to Canada. So, it wasn’t like he wasn’t used to the cold; he didn’t like it, but he was used to it. The problem was that, for some weird reason beyond his knowledge, this winter turned out to be way colder than any other, and that particular day marked itself as the worst of the whole season.

When Dean finally managed to get out of his warm, comfy bed and walked to the window -experiencing the torture of freezing his feet on the process-, he noticed that everyone outside seemed to be wearing what seemed to be layers and layers of warm and heavy coats, scarves, gloves and even hats from head to toe. Even Ash, the porter of his building who Dean had never in the whole winter seen wearing anything else than a light hoodie, was wearing a thick, heavy jacket and a scarf. No, today was definitely not a good day.

He seriously considered missing work that day, but even though his boss Bobby was a family friend since before he was born -Bobby had even changed some of his diapers, or so was he told- the man wouldn’t let him miss work _again_ , and Bobby was definitely not a person you wanted to see mad. So, he armed himself with a flannel shirt, the warmest jacket he owned (the one filled with goose feathers that Sammy gifted him for his birthday a few years ago), boots, a pair of gloves and a scarf, and went out to face the shitty weather.

Even with all his anti-cold protection, the instant he left his building he felt the freezing wind slamming his face. It left miniature ice crystals on his cheeks and nose.

“Fucking hell.” He muttered to himself, rubbing his hands together in a vain attempt to keep them from freezing as he crossed the street almost running, not wanting to spend an extra second in the cold if he could avoid it.

* * *

“Cas, I need a chai, a green tea and an espresso macchiato for Oliver!” The girl called from her position at the register. They weren’t too far away, the coffee shop was quite tiny after all, but the amount of people made it impossible for her to take the luxury of leaving the register to personally give the orders to her friend instead of yelling them.

“Got it, Meg!” he yelled back over the noise, scribbling the name on the cup.

They were used to the morning chaos since almost everyone on the block bought their coffee at their shop. They stopped by early for coffee, maybe even something to eat, and headed back on their way to their respective works within minutes. But that day was more crowded, _way_ more crowded. Castiel blamed the cold. As long as it was, the line of people waiting to get their order taken could’ve easily gotten out of the shop, but obviously people preferred to make the line turn and turn in endless spirals rather than take it out to the cold, giving the shop an even more crowded appearance. Cas could swear sardines had more personal space in their tins.

“Can I help you with something?” Jo offered with a tiny, mocking grin. She generally handled the cold drinks, but no one in their right mind would order something with ice when the only thing in abundance outside was, well, ice. And snow. That morning she had been helping Ruby with the paninis.

“Help me with the espresso macchiato?” Cas tilted his head like a grounded puppy. Jo rolled her eyes and took the cup. “Thanks.”

“You owe me one.” Jo pointed at him with her index, and Cas couldn’t help the laugh that burst out of his lips.

The door opened again and a strong gust of wind came into the shop, making everyone shiver and turn to the newly arrived with hate clearly written in their eyes. Said newly arrived, also known as Dean, lowered his head and mumbled an apology as he quickly went to stand at the end of the line. Castiel, of course, was part of the group who turned to stare at the newly arrived man, but the moment he realised who Dean was he blushed and turned around. Jo, of course, noticed it, and turned around to see what could have possibly shocked her friend. When he noticed the man, her mind didn’t take too long to tie the facts. She smiled with malice.

“That’s him.” She affirmed without an inch of doubt. There was no need to ask. Still blushing, Castiel nodded. “Mmm…”

Jo’s smirk made him instantly regret telling her his dirty little secret. That smirk couldn’t possibly mean anything good. And he knew it.

“It’s nothing, I-“

“He’s your crush!”

Meg, who had been just passing by on her way to fetch someone to help her on the register abruptly stopped. She slowly turned towards Jo and Cas with a wide grin on her face. She truly was the face of evil.

“Dean’s here?”

“Dean?” Jo repeated, confused.

“That’s the name of the guy Cas has a thing for always gives me.” She answered with a shrug, still grinning viciously.

“I don’t have-” The stare that both women gave him immediately shut him up. Castiel sighed defeatedly, mumbled he needed to get back to work and left towards the register. If he stayed in the kitchen any longer, they sure would make him talk about his not crush.

Castiel did not have a crush. Nope. Definitely not. Why would he have a crush on the gorgeous guy that always came at exactly 8:10 am, smiled at the whole staff with those gorgeous green eyes and-

He was so fucked.

He took a few orders before Meg returned. As much as she got tired of taking orders all day long, she hated being in the kitchen. Castiel gave her the register without as much as a world and returned to his station. Or tried to, at least.

“So,” she spoke before he could run away. “Are you finally going to talk to Dean?”

Castiel’s face went red. “No, thank you.” And he fled.

“I cold always put your number on his cup or something!” she shouted mockingly after him.

On the other side of the coffee shop, Dean contemplated the menu written in big white letters in the blackboards at the counter, even though at this point he knew it by heart. The problem was, there were at least ten people in front of him, and at least one of them was fucking tall. Dean had to stand on his tip toes to try and read the bottom of the menu, but the place was so crowded that even that little movement made the woman behind him mumble a few curses at him. Well, fuck you too Susan.

Luckily, it wasn’t long until he reached the counter. One of the reasons he kept buying his coffee at this shop was because of the staff; they were simply great. Efficient, quick, and had their shit together.

“Good morning.” Meg greeted him. “What can I get you?”

“Give me the hottest thing you have. I don’t care what it is, just give it to me.” He said, thinking about the unforgiving could just outside the thin glass doors of the coffee shop.

“Anything?” Meg contemplated for a minute. A moment later her eyes lighted up with an idea. The thing about her was that her ideas were never quite…nice. “Alright sir, give me a moment!”

To Dean’s bemusement, the barista left. He was starting to get worried when she returned, dragging behind her a very reluctant man. Castiel, his name tag read.

“Meg, I was in the middle of an order.” Castiel complained weakly. Apparently he knew better than to seriously contradict the girl. She seemed to be the kind of girl you don’t want to mess with.

“Here you go sir! The hottest thing in the shop!” The girl -Meg- talked to him, ignoring her colleague’s protests.

Not a moment later, Castiel’s eyes widened as he understood what was going on. Then his eyes settled on Dean, and he blushed.

Dean had never seen something prettier.

“You ordered the hottest thing here, right?” Castiel said, still making eye contact even though he was one step away from dying from embarrassment. “I’m sorry sir, I can’t possibly give you yourself.”

It was Dean’s turn to blush now. In the background, Meg crossed her arms clearly amused.

 _Focus, Dean_. He thought to himself. _You gotta make your move_.

“Well…Does that mean I can have you to go?” Dean smiled flirtingly, and when Castiel blushed harder well, he took it as a win.

“Not right now.” The barista answered, and he actually sounded regretful about arrange something.”

“Great.” Dean widened his grin. “Can I have a number to confirm my order?”

Not losing a beat, Castiel got out a small notebook from behind the counter and quickly wrote down his number, along with his name and the time his shift ended. He smiled softly when he gave the little piece of paper to Dean.

“See you then,” and he went back to the kitchen.

Dean smiled stupidly at the paper between his fingers before folding it and carefully tucking it in his wallet.

“Would that be all, sir?” Meg asked him, having returned to the register. The apparently infinite line of people before Dean were complaining loudly at him for taking so long to order a damn coffee.

“That would be all, than you.” He nodded at her respectfully, silently thanking her for the role she played in getting him a date with the hottest guy in the whole coffee shop.

Fuck the warm beverage. Fuck the cold. He had a date now, and that was something he could look up to for the rest of the day. He left the coffee shop with a smile.

Later that day, when the coffee shop was emptier and Castiel passed by on his way to deliver an order to a table, Meg couldn’t help but brag. “Am I awesome or what?”

The sweet unicorn, bless his heart, beamed at her and nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I posted this story in spanish, but I decided to translate it because it gives Christmas-y vibes and I figured this would be a good time to do so. English is not my native lenguage, so please let me know if you see any mistake and I'll correct it!  
> Let me know what you guys think!


End file.
